


Like a Ghost

by candiedpizza



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: Street gang leader turned hero! Well....sort of.





	1. One

Mul-Go watched a little bored as she used her telekinesis to dangle a man over the roof of a high rise she and her lackeys were currently occupying. She rubbed her temples. “We’ve been over this Johnny, I warned you that if one of your grown ass men touched one of my girls again I’d kill you.” The man was sputtering trying to explain himself but the seventeen year old wasn’t having any of it. She shushed him gently as her psychic grip tightened around his throat.

Suddenly her prepaid phone started ringing. She excused herself loosening the grip on the man's throat but leaving him to levitate. She spoke into the phone a pleasant smile on her face. “Well I appreciate your apology but you know my policy...yes, mm-hm. Thank you for understanding.” With that she turned to look at the levitating man and dropped him. His screams could be heard as he plummeted to the ground. “We’re done here ladies, let’s go home.” with that she snapped the flip phone shut and departed her lackeys in tow.

  
  


Mul-Go sighed as she flopped down on her old mattress. Its was times like this, when things were quiet that she closed her eyes and went back to her childhood. Memories of her playing with her best friend. They’d been so close growing up but Mul-Go had quickly realised they were different, her best friend had a home to go back to, after her Halmonee(grandmother) had died she had nowhere.

It was times like this when she wondered what Guine was doing, maybe she was excitedly getting really for graduation, picking out colleges, Guine was always smart so she probably had her pick of twenty universities. Maybe she was planning to open up that cafe they’d talked about as preteens. Before she could think on it more her phone started ringing, speak of the devil… she let it go to voicemail. Guine was a good person, Mul-Go wasn’t and thought it best she cut ties before her ‘business’ got Guine hurt.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Guine.

“I know you’re trying to protect me but I miss my best friend, please let me help you Gogo.”

Mul-Go sighed, Guine was always so good at finding her, she often wondered how she did it. She used her powers to crush the tracphone, she’d have to have one of her girls get her a new one tomorrow.


	2. Part 2

Mul-Go sighed heavily as her eyes opened, she suddenly heard a frantic knock at the door. “Come in-” with that one of her underlings burst through the door. “Ghost! The bat is here, we can’t let him get his hands on you, you need to evacuate  _ now _ .” Mul-Go gave her a displeased look. “Morgan no, we need to take that ass out and move to a safe house-” Morgan was frantically throwing Mul-Go’d stuff into a backpack, she gently put pictures of Mul-go with Guine and Mul-Go with her gang into her bag, she knew her boss was the sentimental type. “I’m sorry Ghost but we don’t have time, you can rebuild, you are the one who needs to get away, we can stall the bat, now  _ go _ .” Morgan had always been the most stubborn of all of her comrades. Mul-Go didn’t have time to protest as Morgan shoved the backpack into her hands and pushed her through an open window.

Mul-Go landed lightly on her feet, the Bat and cops had stormed their building and there was no hope of her getting back inside, she spat. Shouldn’t that asshole be chasing chuckles mcgee or something? Unlike the Bats usual enemy lineup Mul-Go did some good for this damn city, she and her gang protected girls that for some reason or another ended up on the street. She had worked hard to gain power and now that stupid caped crusader was ruining all her hard work. 

Gritting her teeth in anger she took off running in the opposite direction.

  
  


Guine watched her friend retreating through a window, She’d never seen Gogo so angry. Guine asked to join batman on this mission, he’d known why, and reluctantly, with a grunt had agreed. Jason clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Yo Drake, everyone but the leader has been rounded up, don’t worry we’ll find her another day.” Guine sighed. “Alright Rob I’ll be down in a bit.” He nodded and went back down stairs. She took a minute to take in her best friends room.

It was a simple room with a bed, a desk, and a closet. Gogo hadn't really tried to make it her own. Guine examined the desk, she spotted a few childhood pictures of them together. She felt her eyes misting. “Oh Gogo, why won’t you let me help you?”

Gogo ended up going to one of her safe houses, she’d found an old buker from the 60’s and had expanded it and made it her own. All of her members knew to meet her here if they got raided. She waited, two days passed and nobody came. She slammed her first on a wall in frustration. ‘Those bastard got all of em’....” She’d have to go underground for a while, erase her presence from Gotham and then return.

She observed her long wavy hair in the mirror, her eyes shifted to a pair of scissors and a razor. Smirking slightly she gave herself a pixie cut and decided to dye it a light brown. After that she changed her clothes and slipped on a doctors mask. Her grandmother had told her she had family in Seoul, maybe she’d head that way first. She stuffed cash, credit cards, a fake id and matching passport into a different bag along with her pictures Morgan had given her and made her way to the Gotham Greyhound terminal. She’d get out of Gotham first, then make her way to Seoul.

  
  


**Five years later**

  
  


“Hey, Drake, you’re not gonna believe who was spotted at the Gotham airport.” Guine looked up to see Nightwing waving a printed picture from a security camera feed, she took the paper examining it and sure enough- “Your hot friend.” Guine gritted her teeth. “That little shit… get me her number now!”

Mul-Go flopped on her hotel bed staring at the ceiling. Since she was back in town she’d decided to check up on her old gang. The Bat has seen to it that they got rehabilitation, they’d all turned over a new leaf. Most of them had gotten adopted and were doing well. She felt relieved. “I’m glad they’re ok…” Her phone started ringing, it was a number she didn’t recognize. “Hello?” She wasn’t expecting it to be her old friend cursing her out. Half of her wanted to hang up but the other half was happy to hear her voice. “How are things? Is that cutie with the temper still Robin?” Guine fell silent for a moment. “No...he died.”

Mul-Go froze. “Shit Guine I-” Guine cut her off. “Why are you back in Gotham? You know Bats will go after you.” Gogo smiled. “Don’t think I’m not still salty about my old gang Guine...and I’m back because I missed it, this is my home. Besides, I did far more good than bad for this city.” Guine scoffed. “Yes because it’s not like your methods were extremely illegal or anything.” Mul-Go smirked. “Yeah, you vigilante’s would know all about that wouldn’t you?” Both women were quiet for a minute anger stewing between them. Mul-go spoke first. “I didn’t miss you, for the record. Don’t call me again.” With that she hung up. Guine knew that was ‘Gogo Speak’ for ‘I missed you a lot you asshole.” Guine sighed slamming her phone down.

Nightwing smirked. “Soo I take it we’re not throwing her a welcome home party-” Guin threw a pen at him. “Shut the  _ fuck _ up Grayson!”


	3. Part Three

Mul-Go stood on her balcony watching the Gotham nightlife, the city was always prettiest at night, even though that's when all of the scum come out. Mul-Go had decided to go on patrol that night then she would change hotels in the morning. Apparently her father had left her inheritance with his brother in case Mul-Go ever went to Korean. As Mul-Go changed into a black turtleneck halter top and black cargo pants she rolled her eyes. “My life would have been better if you left the money with Halmoni asshole.” Regardless she was loaded now and if she played her cards right with investing she wouldn’t have to worry about money for the rest of her life. She tied her waist length dark hair in a ponytail, and wrapped it until it was a bun. She secured it, put on a black cotton surgical mask and with that she was off into the night.

It didn’t take her long to find trouble, a man was trying to assault a woman in an alleyway, Mul-Go flew at him kicking the back of his knees. He tumbled to the ground yelping in pain, he turned enraged ready to attack but found himself unable to move. Mul-Go stood looming over him, mask pushed down slightly he was agape. “I heard you were dead!” she smirked as she pulled her mask back up. “Don’t you know not to put too much stock into rumors?” She used her power to grip his already injured leg, she wouldn’t break it, but she sprained it bad. “If you try this again I’ll rip your dick off, understand?” The man nodded terrified. She turned her attention to the woman. “Are you alright?” The woman was shaken but nodded. “Thank you, who are you?” Mul-Go shrugged. “I guess you can call me Revenant, call the cops, and get a taser.” With that she disappeared further into the dark alley.

She’d felt eyes on her during the whole encounter. “I know you’re there, I heard you were dead.” footsteps fell into line with her own as a chuckle echoed through the alley. “I could say the same about you.” she said nothing and he continued. “That was impressive, you gonna turn over a new leaf and fight the good fight?” Mul-Go scoffed. “You know I’m not the hero type, I’ll do as I like, always have.” he suddenly shifted standing in front of her, Mul-Go halted, she looked up at him annoyed. “What do you want Jason?”

His body language made it look like he might be smiling under that red mask. “It’s actually Red Hood now,  _ Revenant. _ ” She crossed her arms giving him a disapproving look as he continued. “You and I do work that goody two shoes like the Bat crew cant, us street kids have to stick together you know? Join me.” Mul-Go was bit surprised. “What?” He cocked his head, probably smirking. “You heard me Spooky, give it some thought,” he flicked a business card in her direction, she caught it between her fingers, with a chuckle, he started walking away. “I’ll be around, contact me when you’re ready.”

With a frown Mul-Go stuff the card into her back pocket, her tongue ran across her bottom lip as he departed, at least it was a nice sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times are had by all.


	4. Part Four

Mul-Go sat at her favorite pizza joint a pair of huge shades covering her eyes and a baseball cap on her head. She’d been considering Jason’s offer for a few days. Her safe houses had been claimed by other gangs and she was getting sick of living in hotels, she wanted her own place again. 

As a gang leader she honestly hadn’t done anything  _ that  _ bad. Sure she’d thrown that one guy off a building, but he didn’t die, he was broken, but not dead. Her policy was usually to beat assholes within an inch of their lives so they could learn their lesson, she was a strong believer in not wasting ‘resources’. A lot of her colleagues found that killing their underlings that failed them worked best but Mul-Go knew catching flies was easier with honey and a small pinch of brutality. 

Mul-Go snapped back to reality to find Guine and Dick sitting at  _ her  _ table eating  _ her  _ pizza. Mul-Go scowled as Dick winked at her through his shades stretching the cheese. She often wondered how Guinne could stand working with the bat family. They were all too good looking, especially Kate. Dick was like one of those marble statues, perfect body, but had an annoyingly extra personality. Maybe in a different life Mul-Go would have found him charming.

She glared at the both of them. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dick smiled. “Enjoying pizza with an old friend.” She folded her arms and Guine spoke up. “We heard about what you’ve been doing.” Mul-Go snagged the last piece before Dick could, he pouted. “ _ And?”  _ she said sticking her tongue out at him before taking a large bite. Guine continued. “The Bat wanted to offer you a spot on our team.” Mul-Go raised a single perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “You too? Get in line.” She raised her hand for her check and her waiter nodded and turned to get it.

Dick and Guine shared a look. “Us too?” Guine asked. Mul-Go rolled her eyes. “Some hot-shot calling himself Red Hood, no connection to the original; asked too. I don’t know what you guys are expecting but I’m not exactly a team type anymore.” She slapped some cash on the table and stood finishing her pizza slice. Dick’s next sentence stopped Mul-Go in her tracks. “Batman thought you’d say as much, he told us to tell you that it’s either him, or Amanda Waller.” Mul-Go slowly turned. “You piece of shit….” Dick smiled. “Team Bat family it is!” Mul-Go looked like she was about to jump into traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would take team bat family over Amanda Waller any day, that woman is terrifying.


	5. Part Five

Mul-Go found herself in Dick and Guine’s hideout, she stared down at the bat themed monitor on her ankle, she then held her ankle up in the air for the household to see. “What the fuck is this?” Dick shrugged. “A very nice leg.” She kicked him. Guine was typing at a console. “It was part of our bargain with Amanda, you need to be monitored for a bit before we let you lose on the population of Gotham.” Mul-Go stomped up to Guine. “Seriously? You tend to forget my kill count is at zero.” Guine gave her a look. “Yes and your maiming count is in the hundreds.” Mul-Go rolled her eyes grumbling. “I only beat up assholes who deserved it…”

  
  


It only took about two weeks before Mul-Go started going stir crazy. She spent most of her time in the training room, sometimes she was joined by Guine or Dick. Despite the fact that they were both extra as hell Mul-Go enjoyed spending time with her old friends. She was training with Dick today, despite his demeanor he was a great sparring partner. 

Mul-Go took a break to drink a powerade. “Not bad Grayson, not bad” He was stretching his arm, she raised a brow. “Old injury?” He nodded. “Hurt like a bitch when I first got it, training helps though.” She nodded tossing him the towel he’d gestured towards. He towled himself off before giving her a look. “What’s on your mind?” She rested her towel on one of her shoulders shrugging. “What you guys do… I dont think thats for me. I’ve always had to fight to survive, to look out for myself and my comrades, I can’t just blindly put my life on the line for other people all the time…”

Dick was thoughtful for a moment. “Your methods were a bit extreme but our work was definitely similar, Guine told me about all you did for those girls that lived on the street.” Mul-Go shrugged. Dick continued. “What else can you picture yourself doing?” her smile was a small one. “I’ve had a knack for telling stories ever since I was a kid...but I think this is all I got, fighting until I end up dead in some gutter…” Dick’s expression looked a little disheartened. “I think that’s for you to decide.” Mul-Go’s eyes shifted to the ground.

Before the conversation could continue Guine came in. “We have a mission, you too Gogo.” Mul-Go looked surprised but nodded. As she changed into her usual black top and cargo pants Guine filled her in. “There’s a child smuggling ring under ground, we suspect Dr. Strange is using them to test his new drugs, our job is to get in, shut the place down and get the kids out.” Mul-Go nodded, this would be a long night.

  
  
  


Later on that night Mul-Go found herself gripping Dr. Strange by the collar. “You’re a sick fuck Doctor.” Before he could start running his smug mouth her eyes shifted to black and he gasped for breath before he fell unconscious. She turned to look at Guine, Dick was getting the kids out of there. “Let’s get this asshole out of here before I kill him.” Guine nodded. “You did good work tonight Revenant.” Gogo lifted Strange with her mind as she followed Guine out. “This kind of work suits you Drake...but I...” Guine nodded understanding. “It’s not for you, I get it.” Mul-Go was quiet. She didn’t want to disappoint her best friend. “We’ll go talk to bats, maybe get you some therapy or something just….” Guine gave her an expression laced with concern. “Don’t disappear again…” Mul-Go reached out hugging her best friend. “I won't, I promise.”

  
  



	6. Part Six

Batman was as intimidating as the rumors suggested. Mul-Go stood straight preparing herself for likely the lecture of a lifetime. Maybe he’d throw her back into the street, or maybe he’d hand her over to that monster of a woman for her Suicide Squad. She stared into Batman’s masked face, on the outside she looked calm. Batman opened his mouth to speak and she nearly fell backwards at his question. “I heard you like burgers, wanna get one?” She cautiously nodded. “Sure…” 

The car ride in the batmobile was silent, they ordered then the bat drove them to the top of a roof and parked, he lounged on top of the Batmobile casually eating. Aaah Mul-Go got it, this was her last meal, he was probably gonna throw her off the building, poetic justice in a way… but if she’d known she would have asked for steak instead. She supposed a burger, sweet potato fries and her oreo shake was good enough.

They eat in silence, once they finished Mulg-Go stood. “That’s the best burger I’ve ever had actually ...alright I’m ready to die now.” Batman gave her a confused look. “Do you think I brought you up here to kill you?” Mul-Go nodded. “That was my last meal right?” Batman facepalmed. “Kid, no. Drake said you wanted to talk, so here we are.” Mul-Go pursed her lips embarrassment slapping her across the face. “...Oh…” she was quiet before a moment. Batman waited patiently for her to speak. “Well, this hero thing, I mean you guys are really good at it but…” Batman finished her sentence. “It’s not for you.” She nodded. “I’m not a good person, I thought I was gonna kill that deranged Doctor the other night, he’s scum. I just get so angry sometimes and I don’t even know why.I don’t trust myself to work under you, I’ll just be a disappointment. If you have to send me to Amanda its fine.”

Batman was silent for a moment. “I’m not sending you to Waller, she’ll make things worse. You’ve had a hard life, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you, but I want to help you because I see potential.” He passed her a business card. “This is a psychiatrist that only sees people like us, I’m sure she can help you. I gave you hero work because Nightwing said you were getting antsy, I have another type of work that may suit you better, so let me know if you’re interested.” Mul-Go nodded a little confused. “I’m sorry...I’m grateful you’re helping me but I don’t understand why…” Batman eat one of his sweet potato fries. “I don’t think my honest answer would satisfy you.” She was quiet for a moment. “I’ll… try this therapy thing, and that other work… you can tell me why when you think I’m ready to hear it.” With a small smile Batman nodded. “Want a ride back?” Mul-Go shook her head. “I think a walk is a good idea.” The bat nodded understanding and within seconds he raced off into the night.

  
  


Mul-Go decided to live on her own for the time being. Her therapist Adalie had suggested getting a pet for therapy reasons, Mul-Go had decided on adopting a cat. She found a sweet shy boy named Outlaw. He was a lap cat and very calm, she’s quickly found his favorite spot, right behind his right ear. Whenever she felt sad or angry he’d always tap her with his pink paw asking for cuddles. Outlaw had only been with Mul-Go for a month but she already adored him. 

  
  


After she’d settled into her new apartment with Outlaw Mul-Go subscribed to a service that taught you things online, she joined a few writing classes, she even found a writing class by one of her favorite authors. Guine was happy that she was doing better. She and Dick visited often. They had game nights every friday. Mul-Go still had a long way to go but what little progress she’s made she was proud of.


	7. Chapter 7

Mul-Go followed batman, both of them in disguise. She spoke under her breath. “You said this work would be more my speed, so please explain why we’re walking towards a police plaza.” Batman smirked slightly. “Like you, your new partner has a penchant for bomb shelters.” Mul-Go gave him a confused look but he said nothing else. They went through a secret entrance and down some stairs. To say Mul-Go was surprised would be an understatement. “Red Hood? Are you sure this is a good idea Bats?” Batman nodded. “It is a risky combination but I’m sure you’ll look out for each other.” Before she could say anything else Batman gave Jason a nod and made his way to the door.

Jason removed his helmet, full lips pulled into a smirk as bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement. “I knew you’d find your way here eventually.” Mul-Go smirked. “Us street kids gotta stick together right?” They shook hands, his lingered for a bit before he let go. “I’ll give you the grand tour.” She smirked. “May wanna take care of that dollop of ketchup first.” she gestured to the stain on his shirt, with an awkward cough he zipped up his jacket.

Mul-Go had to admit his hideout was pretty cool, there was the main room that had a super computer, a workout room, showers, and a place to sleep if she needed it. 

  
  


It has been a few weeks and she didn’t have a mission yet so after Mul-Go finished her protein shake she changed into her usual yoga pants and sports bra combo to get some training done. She used her hand to hand and psychic abilities to take enemies out left and right. She knew she couldn’t always rely on her powers so she needed to keep her body toned and strong as well.

She hadn’t noticed Jason’s return until she was making her way to her room in her small robe while drying her long hair. She paused. "Welcome back, how was your day?" He shrugged removing his mask. "Oh the usual, shot the mayor in the face on camera, caused a spectacle." Mul-Go froze mid dry her wet wine colored hair sticking to her face. "I'm sorry you did what?!"

Jason smirked and tousled his hair. “Relax, it was a vaccine for a nasty virus he’d picked up.” intrigued Mul-go wrapped her hair in the towel and flopped on the couch. “Then why the theatrics?” Jason flopped down next to her kicking his feet up. “Black Mask is planning something and I want to know what it is, in order to get in with him as I’m sure you know, theatrics are necessary.” She nodded understanding then stood. “Yeah, I remember that asshat, if you’d like I can help out, but he  _ can’t _ see my face.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “He your X-boyfriend or somethin’?”

If looks could kill there was no doubt in Jason’s mind that he’d be dead right now, his partners lavender eyes burned, a deadly smirk spread across her face. “Or somethin’, I’ll go change, then we can tell Black Mask we’re interested in his offer.” And with that she made her way to her room, hips swinging as she did, Jason would be lying if he said he hadn’t watched.

Mul-Go dawned her usual turtleneck crop top, cloves, and cargo pants. She’d had a mask commissioned and it had arrived a few days ago. It fully covered her face and was black with a red X across the cheek, it changed her voice as well. “Alright,” she stared in her floor length mirror. “Let’s do this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mul-Go watched as Jason flung himself at the car shooting out the windshield. She watched him land inside holding his gun against Black Mask’s neck, that was her que, she jumped from her spot on the roof and landed on the trunk of the car, her psychic force denting it. Her psychic force extended and knocked the two goons in the front seat out sending their bodies flying through the front windows. “We’re here to take you up on you offer.” Black Mask sounded excited. “And who might this be?” Jason spoke up. “That’s X, we come as a package deal.” Black Mask’s response was positively giddy. “Splendid!”

Some time later Mul-Go found herself on a cliff with Jason overlooking a set of tracks. “So Black Mask’s game changer is on the next train?” He nodded checking his watch. “About five minutes from now.” she snickered. “They never write about this part in stories or comics, all waiting we do.” he snorted checking his ammo. “Ain’t that the truth?” She heard some of the goons chatting.

“I wonder whats on that train…” Mul-Go smirked underneath her mask turning to look at him, her voice deadly. “Curiosities a trait you should shoot in the face, unless you don’t plan on livin’ long in this line of work.” The goon stood at attention. “Yes Miss X!” She turned her attention back to Jason. “We ready?” He nodded. “Thirty seconds” his hand gripped a detonator and as the train came into view he pressed the button.

It blew sky high knocking the train off its tracks, Mul-Go put up a psychic shield and the burning scrap metal bounced off like it was rubber, it slammed into the ground with a loud crash, she lowered the shield. “Let’s go boys.” As they approached the wreckage they game face to face with a buff redhead weilding a huge axe like it was paper, Jason held his guns up pointing them at her, Mul-Go stepped forward lowering them. “ Hi there I’m X and this is my buddy Red Hood.” The woman smirked at her. “Charming, it's a shame to see a woman like you with these goons,my name is Artemis” Mul-Go had never met an amazon before, this would be fun, she also really hoped this wasn’t the ‘weapon’ she heard Jason talking to her, he must had said something stupid because she punched him in the face shattering his mask.

Apparently an artifact called the ‘bow of ra’ was what was on the train, Mul-Go moved to step in but Jason gestured for her not to, then his magical batsuit tasered the amazon, she hit the ground hard. Mul-Go moved checking Jason’s wounds. “I’ll patch you up later.” He nodded looking like he had something to say but Black Scull’s voice cut into their conversation.”Splendid! You’re every bit as resourceful and determined as I imagined!”

Mul-Go cut in as she pulled black mask out of the way. “Sorry to interrupt boss, but the Amazon is back up.” She looked pissed. “We’re not done here!” Mul-Go rushed at the woman knocking her down and landed on top of her whispering. “We don’t want to hurt you but you’re gonna blow our cover,” she threw a punch. “Stay down.” The Amazon 

frowned. “I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” Mul-Go sighed as she let the woman throw her off. She watched as Jason flew at her, they landed behind a rock chatting as bullets rained down. Jason’s voice came over their psychic link. “The amazon is gonna work with us.”She nodded patching the amazon into their psychic link “Alright I’ll meet up with you.” Mul-Go could hear them arguing and rolled her eyes. “For the love of all that is unholy shut the  _ fuck up.  _ We need a pla-” 

She landed in the train car and stopped short when she saw what was behind her comrades. “I don’t think our boss was after your bow.” Jason turned looking. “Holy shit…” it was a clone of superman. Mul-Go was irritated. “Superman just must be leaving his DNA everywhere, this is what? The third time this has happened?” The Amazon looked mad. “I came to Gotham for the bow of Ra, however if a supervillain were to get his hands a superman clone-!” Jason cut her off. “Yeah, I now, it could be catastrophic.” Mul-Go noticed the gas beginning to form. “Guys! Hold your br-” some asshole cold coked her, she made a note to find out who done it and beat their ass later before she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason doesn't get enough love, so here you go.


End file.
